


Good Enough

by anysin



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Summer Smith, C137cest, Cronenberg Earth, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Summer got away from Cronenberged Earth and found herself a new Rick. Now, she returns for closure.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).

Summer visits her world for one final time, with her new Rick.

This Rick has been called the Lonely Rick his whole life. He has no Morty, no Summer; his Beth lived with his ex-wife for her whole life and never had any contact with him. He still carries the few pictures he has of her as a baby around, making him also a sentimental Rick in Summer's eyes. It doesn't matter. He gives her rides around the multiverse and fights by her side, and that's enough. That's all she wants from him.

Sometimes, Summer can almost bullshit herself into believing that.

Her world is the same it was when she left it few years ago: full of Cronenberged humans, barely habitable anymore. Rick parks his car on the roof of a tall building and they sit down on its edge together, looking down at the monstrous world below. Summer wonders if her parents are still there at the home where they've always lived at, or if they have moved elsewhere by now.

She's sure Rick could easily track them down; hell, she could probably do so herself. But she doesn't want to see them. She had severed her ties with them for a reason; they had been all right in this world, even happy in it. Summer hadn't been. She had wanted something more, to be something like a human again. She's not sure how good a job she's doing that, given that she's still with a Rick, but she's trying at least. Beth and Jerry had given up on that.

"S-s-so, this is where it happened."

"Yeah." She blinks, looking over to Rick. "Wait, what happened?"

"R-r-rick's Big Fuck-Up. E-end of your world." Rick takes a long sip from his flask, throwing his head back so he gets as much alcohol into him as possible. "T-the place of your origin story. Where you became you."

"Well, duh." Summer rolls her eyes; why are Ricks always so weird? "That's why we are here, stupid. So I can get some closure."

"C-closure is overrated." Rick puts his flask away, looking down at the monster-filled streets. "I tried it. I tried it so many fucking times, Summer, in so many ways. I-it never fucking stuck. These things, they just open your wounds all over again."

Summer shrugs. "I'm not planning to do it over and over again," she says. "I do it this once, then it's over. I'll start my life all over again."

She looks forward to that. She looks forward to just forgetting that this place ever existed, that her parents are fuck-ups, that she's a fuck-up. She looks forward to becoming someone new, someone better. She wants to see the multiverse, experience everything it has to offer. She has taken the important steps already: she made it out of this world, and she found a Rick. Now she just needs to make a name for herself, and start making her own money. She is sure she'll manage those things too.

Then, she can leave Rick behind, too.

But for now, there is one more thing he can do for her. She shuffles a little closer to him, reaching out to rest her hand on his knee.

"Summer?" Rick is staring down at her hand, but he's making no move to move it away, or move away from her himself. "What are you doing?"

She's not entirely sure, if she's honest with herself. She starts to stroke Rick's thigh, marveling over how she can almost fit her fingers around it; she wonders if it's because he is so skinny or because her hands are so big. Still, it's not all skin and bones; she can feel wiry muscles there, muscles that are still strong.

"Well, I just thought of something better than a closure," she says, sliding her hand higher and higher up on his leg. "A fuck you."

Summer glances up at Rick, who is staring at her with his unibrow lifted high. He is stunned, but she can't help but notice that there is no repulsion in his eyes; in fact, there is curiosity there, and anticipation. She licks her lips, hesitating for a moment before leaning in close to him, pushing their mouths together.

As expected, Rick tastes awful. But his mouth is soft, surprisingly soft; she slides the tip of her tongue against his lips, trying to prod them open. It takes a while for them to part, but once they do, Rick is kissing her back for real, his tongue sliding eagerly against hers. He drops his arms around her, wrapping them tight around her waist as he pulls her against himself. Summer lifts her hands up to his head, stroking her fingers through his thick, spiky hair, caressing his bald spot.

When they pull apart, they're both breathing hard, and Summer can see that Rick is a bit dazed, staring at her with half-lidded, dazed eyes.

"A fuck you, huh?" He strokes her back with his fingertips, his touch light and gentle. "A-are you sure about that, Summer? I'm still a Rick."

"Duh," Summer says, grinning as she nips at his lower lip. "And I'm a Summer. We know what we're doing."

Rick doesn't seem to be convinced, but he doesn't need to be; she just needs him to want her, if just for this one time. She nips at his lip again and this time he nips her back, making her laugh.

"All r-right then," Rick says, nodding as he strokes her hair. "Let's get out of here first though."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

As they get up from the edge of the building and head towards the car, Summer can't help but glance behind her for one final time. The world looks the same it has looked in the past few years, what it will look like forever; nothing is going to change here. But Summer's life can change for better. She can wrap things up, with this world and Rick both. She can be free.

She really looks forward to that.


End file.
